Advertisements (ads) and/or product or service recommendations may be rendered to users on their user devices, such as electronic devices, mobile communications devices, or the like. These ads and/or product or service recommendations may be provided as standalone content or embedded in one or more web pages served to the user devices of the user. These ads and/or product or service recommendations, in some cases, may be video ads and/or product or service recommendations.